1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of using a wireless terminal to instantly receive and play back an audio data through a wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
This is a world of information technology and an era of blooming electronic industry, in which the fast development of high-tech products and electronic equipment derived from computers definitely brings convenience to our daily life. However, as all kinds of electronic technologies undergo a constant research and development and progress, people have relatively high demand on the application of consumer electronic products, particularly the popular use of wireless terminals (such as a mobile phone), so that the major handset manufacturers in the world unceasingly conduct research and development on their mobile phones and related products and provide more convenient, efficient and humanistic services to consumers. Such research and development has become one of the important indexes for evaluating the sales performance and manufacturing technology of major handset manufacturers and determine whether or not they lead far ahead the industry.
There are some mobile phones in the market capable of playing back an audio file in music format, and its main playback mechanism is to download and save an audio file in MP3 format from a remote server to a mobile phone via wireless or a cable, and then use the mobile phone to play back such audio file. Although such doing makes the mobile phone application more diversified, it takes time to download the audio file and lots of memory spaces of the mobile phone to save the audio file.
In summation of the above description, every handset manufacturer not only maintains its manufacturing quality, but also needs to improve the diversified application of the product in order to cope with the extensive mobile phone demand. The humanistic and diversified design becomes the mainstream of the development. Therefore, it is good to have a method for directly listening to the content of such audio file online without requiring the mobile phone user to download and save such audio file first. For example, the mobile phone is used to play back a news, weather forecast, or a speech addressed by a famous person directly. Such design concept creates a win-win situation for both of the consumers and handset manufacturers.
In view of some of the current wireless terminals in the market (such as the WAP mobile phone), they can be used to play back the audio data (such as music, instant news, and stock analysis). The main playback and receiving way is to download the compatible audio data from a server to the wireless terminal first. After such audio data is decoded, the wireless terminal can be used to play back such audio data. Although such doing can make the wireless terminal application more diversified, it takes time to download the audio file and lots of memory space of the mobile phone to save the audio file. Furthermore, the competition between wireless terminal manufacturers is severe. Therefore, any considerate design benefiting consumers may be the key factor of the success in sales performance. To overcome the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor conducted extensive studies and experiments, and finally invented a method of using a wireless terminal to directly receiving and playing back the audio data from the wireless network in accordance with the present invention.